Christmas Kisses
by Kassandra Ramsey
Summary: COMPLETE 12604 7th year fic- Hermione Granger receives a kiss (she’s standing beneath the mistletoe) from an unlikely person. Now, she can’t get that person or his kiss off of her mind. HermioneBlaise and GinnyDraco
1. Default Chapter

Title: Christmas Kisses

Author: Kassandra Ramsey

Rating: Pg-13

Pairings: Blaise/Hermione and Ginny/Draco

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Summary: 7th year fic- Hermione Granger receives a kiss (she's standing beneath the mistletoe) from an unlikely person. Now, she can't get that person or his kiss off of her mind. HGBZ

Dedicated to my Grandfather, Frank Norris Williams, who passed away this morning, 12/6/04.

Christmas Kisses

For the life of him, Blaise Zabini could not say for sure, what had possessed him to do it. He had always tried his best to be invisible, and forgotten. The seventh year Slytherin was terribly shy, and the few times he'd tried to carry on complete conversations with anyone, he had embarrassed himself by stuttering.

So he tried to remain in the background whenever possible, and would always use a one word answer or grunt when asked a question. Unfortunately, this had given most people the impression that he was either stuck-up, or slow.

Blaise was neither of these things. His scores were second only to Hermione Granger's, but he didn't mind that at all. It had actually pleased him that a muggle-born was the top scorer in their school. He took great pleasure in sharing this with his bigoted, prejudiced relatives.

But he'd never really fancied her before. Blaise had assumed that she was dating Potter or Weasley, or some other noble Gryffindor.

She was actually the furthest thing from his mind as he made his way through the school and to the carriages waiting to take the students to Hogsmeade. He had three sisters and there were only three weeks left to buy them Christmas presents.

Hermione was standing just inside the front door of the castle. She was tapping her foot impatiently and glancing at the watch on her wrist.

It was obvious she was waiting for her two friends.

As Blaise got closer to her, he was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was. Her rich brunette curls had red and blond tones that were brought out by the sunlight streaming through the open door. Her large brown eyes seemed to sparkle even thought she was annoyed at having to wait.

As it was the weekend, she was dressed in jeans and a jewel-toned sweater. Blaise couldn't remember ever seeing her in anything but her bulky school robes.

Time seemed to slow down when he was three feet away. It was then that he noticed the mistletoe hanging high over her head.

What happened next was so unreal that even though he had done it, he still had trouble believing it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione sighed impatiently and looked at her watch for the fifth time. What could those boys possibly be doing? When she'd left the dorm twenty minutes ago they said they'd be right down. She glanced anxiously at the waiting carriages. There were only a few left. If Ron and Harry didn't get here soon, they'd all be walking to Hogsmeade.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a tall, lanky form approaching. At first she thought it was Ron, but when she glanced at him directly she saw dark hair and midnight blue eyes. He was a Slytherin, so she made sure not to let her gaze linger. It would not do to provoke a Slytherin. Especially while she was by herself.

Because she had deliberately turned her head away, she didn't even know that he had been heading for her until she felt his hands grip the backs of her elbows.

He quickly spun her around to face him, and pulled her up against him.

Hermione felt frozen. Like she couldn't move even if she wanted to. But whether that was from shock or something else, she wasn't quite sure.

Time seemed to almost come to a complete stop as he slowly lowered his head.

Hermione's conscience screamed out for her to push him away, but for the first time in her seventeen years, she did not listen to it.

She didn't know why she tilted her face up to his and closed her eyes. She hadn't a clue why she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. Her hands went up around his neck, and the passion she felt as she kissed him back rocked her to her core.

It seemed like an eternity before he pulled back, ending the kiss.

Hermione stared up at him questioningly.

He glanced up at the ceiling, and she followed his gaze.

"Mistletoe," he whispered, and then walked out the door.

Hermione stared after him in a daze for several minutes.

"Sorry we took so long, Hermione, Ron had to… Are you okay?" Harry asked, staring at her in concern.

"What?" she asked him, distractedly.

"You look sick," Ron said in his usual tactful manor.

Harry swatted him.

"I'm fine. Let's just go, maybe we can catch one of those last carriages," she said, and took off out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks by herself, nursing a butterbeer. She'd told Harry and Ron, who were blowing their money in Honeydukes, that she was going to the bookstore and would meet them later.

After having no success in keeping her mind on books, she'd admitted defeat, and found a quiet table in the back of the tavern so that she could think.

Hermione had never been kissed like that before. A quick peck here or there, sure, but an open-mouthed, body against body, cheesy romance novel kiss? Never.

She could feel herself flush again as she thought about it.

She closed her eyes and could imagine every detail of him. He'd had silky soft raven hair that curled slightly at his nape. His blue eyes were so dark they were almost black. His pale complexion lacked the blemishes that most boys his age struggled with.

He'd seemed so familiar to her when she'd been in his arms, but the truth was that he couldn't have been more of a complete stranger. She knew that they'd had some classes together when they were younger, but for the life of her, she could not remember his name.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny said slipping into a chair beside her.

"Huh?" Hermione asked startled out of her thoughts.

Ginny giggled.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione answered, truly confused.

"I know that look Hermione! You're head over heels. So tell me who it is already," she demanded, playfully.

Head over heels? Could she actually be in love after one kiss? Well, it had been an amazing kiss.

Ginny shook her head and giggled again at the dreamy smile that crossed Hermione's lips.

"You've got it bad. Tell me who, please?"

"I can't, Ginny."

"Oh, come on! I'll tell you mine!"

"Yours? Aren't you dating Seamus?"

Ginny gave her a sheepish look.

"Well, I am technically dating Seamus, but that's really because I know the guy I really like would never want to be with me," she admitted with a longing sigh.

"Who?" Hermoine asked, intrigued at the idea that there was a guy who wouldn't want to be with the gorgeous redhead.

"Do you swear not to tell anyone? Especially my brother?" Ginny asked, anxiously.

"Of course."

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione spit butterbeer all over the table.

"WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down!" Ginny reprimanded grabbing a few napkins to soak up the mess.

"Sorry Ginny, it was just such a shock," she apologized.

Ginny frowned at her, then sighed again.

"I know, isn't it? That's the awful thing about love, you don't really get a choice."

Hermione took another sip of her drink while contemplating Ginny's ominous words.

"So, are you going to tell me who yours is?"

"I don't know his name," she said, miserably.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is he a Hogwarts student?"

"Yes, he's in Slytherin. And I'm pretty sure that I had some classes with him a while back, so he must be a seventh year," she said thoughtfully.

"I probably know his name, point him out to me next time you see him. So, what happened that made you realize you liked him?"

"He kissed me," she answered.

Ginny's jaw dropped.

"You don't know his name, but you let him kiss you?" she demanded.

Hermione blushed.

"I was by myself in the entrance hall waiting on your brother and Harry, when all of a sudden he just came up to me from out of nowhere."

"And, he just kissed you?"

"Well I was standing under mistletoe."

"That's sweet."

"No, it wasn't sweet. It was amazing, Ginny! He grabbed me and pulled me up against him, then kissed me more passionately than I'd ever been kissed before, tongue and all!"

"And, you've never said two words to the guy before?"

"No. It's just so odd! I don't do things like that, but I can't stop thinking about it…" she broke off with a gasp.

"What?" Ginny asked, turning around to see who had just walked in the door.

Her jaw dropped again as she turned back to Hermione.

"That's the guy that kissed you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, do you know his name?" Hermione whispered, ducking her head and hoping he wouldn't spot her.

"Sure, that's Blaise Zabini. But Hermione, he's so quiet and reserved. Kissing a girl he doesn't even know really doesn't sound like something that he'd do."

"Blaise Zabini? Oh, I remember that name! He's got the second highest grade in the school. Right below me, of course."

Ginny quickly glanced back at Blaise.

"Are you sure you didn't dream it?" she asked, finally.

Hermione glared at her.

"Trust me, Ginny. You can't dream a kiss like that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Blaise entered the Three Broomsticks he spotted her immediately. She was sitting at a table in the very back with the Weasley girl.

He quickly sat at a table far enough away that he could see her, but not be conspicuous. He was surprised when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sat down with him.

Malfoy nodded at him, and then turned to his 'friends'.

"You two go get us some drinks," he commanded, handing them some coins.

Malfoy turned to Blaise and cleared his throat.

"I saw what you did, Zabini," he said, without pretense.

Blaise glared back at him, silent.

"You never were much for conversation," Draco commented with a smirk.

"Did you want something?" Blaise asked, proud that the question came out clear and menacing.

Unfortunately it had no effect on Draco.

"Yes, I'm struggling in Transfiguration. That cow, McGonagall, really doesn't like me," he said.

"Y-you want me to tutor you?" Blaise asked, wincing at his studder.

Draco gave him an amused look.

"No, I want you to do my homework for me."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell the whole school about your little 'mudblood' indiscretion," he sneered.

Blaise snorted and went back to staring at Hermione.

"Tell who you want, I don't care," he said.

"No I didn't think you would. But I bet Granger would."

Blaise turned his attention back to Draco.

"She'd be black listed from Gryffindor if word got out she was snogging a Slytherin. She might be enchanted with you now, but she'll hate you for it eventually."

Blaise glared at him again, and Draco knew he'd won.

"Have my essay ready before Monday's class," he said, and moved to another table.

Hermione and Ginny got up and left a few minutes later.

Blaise watched her avoid looking at him, her face turning bright red and sighed.

What had he gotten them into?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Christmas Kisses 2of2

Christmas Kisses –Part 2

Ginny smiled as she quickly made her way out of the castle on Sunday afternoon. She'd been pestering Hermione all day about confronting Blaise about the kiss. Hermione had finally snapped and told Ginny that if she was so curious to just go ask him herself. Ginny had smiled broadly and dashed from the common room ignoring Hermione's frantic pleas for her to come back.

She searched the grounds for the quiet Slytherin and came across Draco and his thugs pelting first and second year Hufflepuffs with snowballs.

Ginny smoothed down her hair, and checked her reflection in a window before sauntering toward the distracted Slytherins.

She came to a stop a few feet behind Draco and cleared her throat. It was quite a comical sight as he dropped a huge snowball he was about to throw onto his own head.

She giggled as he turned to glare at her.

"Weas-"

Ginny held up a hand.

"No Draco, I don't have time for foreplay, let's just get down to business," she said, matter-of-factly.

All three of them gaped at her, and she giggled again.

"I'm looking for Zabini," she said.

Draco's mouth just kept opening and closing with no sound coming out.

"Library," Goyle muttered.

Ginny smiled at him.

"Thanks guys!"

She then dashed back to the castle.

When she reached the steps, she turned back to see the Hufflepuffs finally getting the upper hand over the three bullying Slytherins.

She smirked and headed for the library.

It took her a few minutes to find him, as he was practically hidden in a back corner.

He was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

Ginny quietly snuck up behind him, and read over his shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy? Are you copying from his homework?" she asked, confused.

Blaise was supposed have the second highest-grade average in his year. Why would he be copying off Draco?

He whirled around so fast he hurt his neck.

"W-what do you want?" he demanded wincing at his stutter.

Ginny gave him an odd look, then slid into the chair next to him.

"I'm here on behalf of Hermione. She wants to know why you kissed her."

Blaise blushed and looked down at his parchment.

"Mistletoe," he muttered softly, and went back to writing.

Ginny stared at him, intently as he worked.

"You're not copying him, you're doing his homework for him! Why?"

He gave her his most menacing glare, hoping she'd run away.

Ginny just gave him her sweetest smile.

Blaise sighed and dropped his quill.

"He s-saw me kiss her," he said, finally.

Ginny blinked at him.

"So?"

"So what?" he asked.

"So, making you do his homework is what, punishment for kissing her?" Ginny asked, confused.

Blaise rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Leave it alone," he whispered and left the library.

Ginny stared after him, feeling sorry for him. There was definitely something going on, and she knew that Draco was behind it.

"You'd think that would turn me off him," she said to herself with a snort.

She shrugged and left for Gryffindor tower to tell Hermione what she'd learned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was curious despite her objections at Ginny's behavior.

"I found out why he doesn't talk much."

"Why?"

"He stutters!"

"Awe, how cute," Hermione giggled.

"What did he say about me?"

"Not much. I just saw him doing Draco's transfiguration homework, and when I asked him why, he said it was because Draco saw him kiss you," Ginny said in a rush.

Hermione frowned and bit her lip.

"And now he's doing Draco's homework? Why?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Draco's probably blackmailing him," she commented thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded and her frowned deepened.

"Blaise doesn't want anyone to know he kissed me, he must be ashamed that he did it!"

Ginny thought about that for a minute.

"He didn't seem ashamed when I asked him about it," she said finally.

The two girls stared at each other for a minute.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Hermione declared, jumping to her feet.

Ginny followed her, not wanting to miss a minute.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the dungeons they literally ran into Malfoy. Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Oof! Watch where you're …" Draco broke off when he saw Ginny.

He let out a squeak like a mouse, and dove behind his two comrades.

Hermione sent a questioning look to Ginny, who just smirked at the Slytherins evilly.

Crabbe and Goyle just looked confused, but then they always looked confused.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"I need to talk to Blaise Zabini, and I'm not leaving until I do!" she announced.

Draco peeked around Crabbe with a sneer.

"And what would a pureblood Slytherin like Zabini want with a mudblood Gryffindor like you?" he demanded.

Ginny quickly stepped in front of Hermione and grinned at him.

"It has something to do with a kiss. Would you like me to show you?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

He squeaked and hid again.

Hermione raised her defiant gaze to Goyle.

"As Head Girl, I demand you inform Mr. Zabini to come out here at once."

Goyle looked at Crabbe, who just shrugged, and then went back into the Slytherin dorms.

Draco now only had one bodyguard to hide behind, and tried to make himself as small as possible. It wasn't that he was afraid of Ginny Weasley, as much as he just didn't know what to do with her. He knew what one part of him wanted to do with her, but that would be wrong on so many levels. If she'd been a boy, he wouldn't be hiding. But she was a girl. A very hot girl who was flirting shamelessly with him. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

Ginny quickly grew bored with watching her, and decided to play with Draco a little.

He was crouched down on the floor behind Crabbe's legs.

Crabbe raised his eyebrow at her as she began to approach, but she held a finger to her lips and winked at him. A slight smile crossed his lips and he deliberately turned his head so he couldn't 'see' her.

Hermione watched, amused, as Ginny bent down behind an unsuspecting Draco and whispered something in his ear.

He jumped to his feet and backed away from her, holding his ear like she'd burned it.

Ginny just grinned at him, and stayed crouched in an attack pose.

The two walked in slow circles, Draco making sure that Crabbe stayed between them.

Suddenly, Ginny reached around and grabbed his ass.

Draco yelped and took off down the hall with Ginny at his heels.

Hermione chuckled as she watched them, and then jumped when someone behind her cleared his throat.

Blaise stood there, giving her his best glare.

"What?" he demanded.

Hermione glanced at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" she asked him.

Without saying a word, he turned on his heel and began walking down the corridor, deeper into the dark dungeons than Hermione had ever been before.

She looked back at Crabbe and Goyle but they just shrugged at her.

Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she hurried after him, and promptly smacked into him in the darkness.

She ended up sprawled on top of him on the cold dungeon floor.

Hermione quickly got to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, Blaise, I didn't see you," she apologized, grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet.

Blaise just stared at her, his eyes better accustomed at seeing in the dark, as Hermione dusted him off.

He grabbed her hand pulled and her through a back door to the Potion's Classroom.

"So, w-what did you want?"

Hermione had trouble keeping the smile off of her face at his stutter, but she needn't have worried.

Blaise wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at the floor.

"I want to know why you're doing Draco's homework," she said.

He sighed, and reluctantly raised his gaze to hers.

"He says he'll t-tell everyone about our k-kiss if I don't," Blaise mumbled.

"And you want it to be a secret? Are you ashamed that you kissed me?" she asked.

"No. I thought y-you would b-be."

She smiled.

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"What about P-potter and Weasley? They'll hate you if y-your with m-me."

"They won't hate me! They're my best friends."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"Okay, they might over-react at first, but if it gets too bad I'll just let it slip that Ginny likes Draco and they'll forget all about you and me," she teased with a giggle.

He smiled at her, then shook his head.

"No, I think it's b-better for everyone if we just f-forget about that kiss," he told her.

Hermione looked at him for a long minute.

"Okay, the kiss never happened," she said, then turned and left.

Blaise almost called after her, but stopped himself. It was better this way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was muttering under her breath about Slytherins and their stupid ways as she made her way back through the dungeons.

She ran into Crabbe and Goyle who looked sick.

"What is it?" she asked them.

Crabbe pointed to a door a little ways down the hall.

As Hermione got closer to inspect it, she heard the oddest noises coming from behind it.

She cautiously pulled it open, and was met with a shocking sight.

Apparently Draco had gotten over his 'fear' of Ginny as he was currently pinning her to the wall of the empty broom closet.

They were both naked to the waist, and Ginny was working on getting his pants off.

Hermione quickly shut the door and shrugged at Crabbe and Goyle.

A plan was forming in her mind, and she went off to the kitchens to enlist Dobby's aide.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise trudged, dejectedly into the Great Hall for dinner. He had wanted Hermione to agree with him about the kiss, but he'd been hoping she'd put up more of a fight. After all, it had been a great kiss.

He sat down at the Slytherin table, and began putting food on his plate. After a few bites, he realized that he wasn't hungry, and stood up to leave.

He sent a glance to the Gryffindor table, and was stunned to see Hermione headed straight for him.

The slow motion started again as she approached him. He stood there, frozen on the spot, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down to hers. He didn't even try to get away from her, even though he knew that everyone in the school was watching them. For once, he didn't care.

Her mouth found his, and he moved his hands to hold her waist.

When she finally pulled back he looked dazed.

"Mistletoe," she said, pointing at the twig hovering over his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, we had to forget that first kiss, but we can't just forget this one," she gestured to their audience.

"Too many witnesses?" he asked.

"Exactly," she said, smiling.

Suddenly, Ron and Harry were standing next to them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron demanded, turning red with anger.

"Uh,.." Hermione's gaze darted around looking for inspiration.

"Mistletoe," Blaise said grabbing it from above his head and handing it to Harry.

Hermione noticed Ginny and Draco exchanging heated looks, and turned to Ron.

"Ginny's boinking Malfoy!" she yelled.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, standing up.

"Sorry Gin!" she called, grabbing Blaise's hand and dragging him out of the Great Hall for more Christmas kisses.

The End

Dedicated to my Grandfather Frank Norris Williams who passed away this morning.

A/n: Short and sweet, I know. But I'm about to start what I hope will be a really good, and long Hermione/Blaise story. I am not abandoning 'Healing Hermione', but I probably won't be picking it up 'till closer to spring. But I will finish it.

Gratuities:

bleedingheart666: I know what you mean about the getting a guy thing. It's always hardest around the holidays. You should as Santa for one, who knows? Thanks for the review!

LupinFan227: Thanks for the awesome review, I hope you liked the ending. I love playing around with Blaise's character. Since we don't know much about him, I can make him be any way that I want! Make sure you stick around for my next story, Blaise is going to be even more different! I can't wait to get started on it!

Jessica Malfoy87: Thanks! I hope you liked the second part too!

robin777: I'm glad you like my stuttering Blaise! I mean, why should the hero always have to be perfect? I think it makes him endearing.

Slythervixen: Thank you! I hope the Ginny/Draco in this part was enjoyable and not too silly.

Damia: I have to admit, this is based on a dream I had. A good-looking stranger came out of nowhere and kissed me. Unfortunately I woke up almost immediately! I think everyone would like to be kissed like that. Sigh. Thanks for reviewing!

CatStar14: Thanks for reviewing! I'm funny with the couples I like to read about too. Hermione is my favorite character to read about. But I can't stomach Ron/Hermione or Harry/Hermione, isn't that strange? I can read almost any other Hermione pairing. I even enjoyed a Goyle/Hermione pairing! I know, I'm sick! Right now I'm into the Blaise/Hermione, and George/Hermione pairings.

cinderella8013: Thank you! I really hope you enjoyed the rest!

WiccaWitch: Isn't it great? Stay tuned for my next fic, I think you'll really like it!

GypsyJade: Now you know! I hope you liked it!

Procella Nox-noctis: Thank you! I promise I haven't abandoned 'Healing Hermione', just put it on hold for a few months. I got inspiration for a multi-chapter Blaise/Hermione fic, which I think you'll like, so stay tuned!

im no muggle: Draco got his! Hope you liked it, and thanks for the review.

Tara-Yo: Thanks!

ladyx: I guess you could say one kiss ended it too! Thanks for the review!

KateM: Thanks! Hope you liked the rest!


End file.
